


Fluffy boyos

by KesoKeos



Series: Keso’s Haikyuu One Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, just a place for short one shots, very short but fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesoKeos/pseuds/KesoKeos
Summary: Just a compilation of Kei and Tetsu being cute boyfriends doing cutesy boyfriend things.- Short but very fluffy chapters -
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Keso’s Haikyuu One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Just the dorks dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny short stories with my fav boyos! while I’m busy with life and don’t have time to write properly 😞

“You’re a real dork, you know, Tetsu,” Kei murmured, a fond smile on his lips as he looked at his boyfriend. The room was warm, the heater keeping out the bitterness of winter and the light snow falling outside. Their was frost on the windows, but any thoughts regarding the outside world were very far away at this moment in time. Even the light music playing in the background that they had been dancing to was forgotten; it paled in comparison to the adoration they had for each other.

Kuroo grinned and winked at him in return, laughing softly. “Naturally, but you mustn’t mind too much seeming as you’re here with me, Kei,” he replied, his thumb gently caressing the blond’s back where his hand was resting. “And besides, you and I both know you find it endearing. As charming and as handsome as I am, you love that I’m your dork.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes playfully at the raven, moving his arms from being wrapped around Tetsurou’s neck so he could cup his cheeks. “Hm, I never told you that I found it endearing,” he said teasingly, gently squishing his cheeks. Kuroo blushed lightly and rested his other hand on top of the taller male’s, ‘trying’ to pull his hands away, but not really putting much effort into it.

“Kei, nooo...” Tetsurou whined, unable to stop himself from laughing. “You don’t need to tell me you like it, for me to know,” he managed to say with a wide smile, his voice a little muffled between the soft laughs that continued to escape and his boyfriend’s hands on his cheeks. 

He wasn’t actually annoyed, though, not when he saw the loving smile that Kei was giving and heard the quiet giggling. Who cared if they weren’t dancing anymore? The rest of the world didn’t matter, not to the two of them. It was just Tetsurou and Kei, sharing another precious memory, and as far as they were concerned it was perfect. “Okay, fine, maybe I do find you cute, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re a dork.”


	2. Sleepy fluff

Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone had always been one of their favourite movies to watch together, aside from Jurassic Park of course. Yet, as they were sat together on the couch, even the excitement of that first quidditch match going on wasn’t enough to keep Kei awake. Tetsurou smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, focused more on the blond than the film. The small things about the younger male captivated him, they always had, but especially in this moment; from how he was struggling to keep those beautiful honey-brown eyes of his open, to the way his the light from the television caused the waves of his golden hair to shine. 

They had been dating for three months now, and from the first date there was never a doubt as to if Kuroo was in love, or to if those feelings were reciprocated. The fact they had never admitted it to each other before was almost irrelevant. The raven saw it whenever Kei would smile at him in that caring way, the way that the frequency of smiles he received increased daily, in the gentleness of the embraces they shared. Mostly, it was in the regular moments they shared together — just like this one — that he would cherish and hold close to his heart, and knew Kei would too. 

As Tsukishima dozed off, eyelids fluttering closed and remaining so, Tetsurou pulled him in just that little bit closer, his arms wrapped tenderly around him. Only once he was certain his boyfriend was asleep, curled up peacefully in his arms, did he lean forward and press a feather-light kiss to his forehead, murmuring what he would one day, in the very near future, be able to admit. “I love you, Kei.”


	3. Sleep ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu and Kei sleep in

Tetsurou let out a quiet yawn as he woke up, struggling to open his eyes as the light streamed in through the window. By no means was it early; whenever he got the chance, he enjoyed sleeping in, and the blinds had been tilted somewhat so it wasn’t shining directly in his eyes. As he looked up, hazel eyes half lidded and somewhat confused, he met the familiar face of his boyfriend. 

Kei had been listening to music, idly stroking a hand through Kuroo’s messy locks as he scrolled through his phone with the other, and had yet to realise that the raven was awake. He seemed peaceful, almost like he would fall asleep once more any minute, and Tetsurou had to try his best not to chuckle at the sight. It was cute, the way Tsukishima seemed to be blinking more often, and his gaze on the device in front of him didn’t seem to be enough to hold all of his focus. After about a minute of just admiring him, it got to the point where the blond’s eyes fluttered closed and didn’t open, his head dropping forward. It was only then that he couldn’t hold back his laughter, the sound immediately causing Kei to blink and glance around frantically until his attention reached the source. “Huh, Tetsurou?”

“Good morning to you too, sleepy head,” Kuroo replied tiredly, taking the phone from his hand. After checking the time, he switched it off and set it to the side, gesturing to the spot beside him. “Or afternoon, not that it matters. Just come here and let me cuddle you. If you’re gonna nap, wouldn’t you wanna nap in my arms?”

Kei barely took a moment to think before nodding and setting his glasses on the nightstand, yawning quietly as he did so. Seeing the yawn caused Tetsurou do the same, but the blond didn’t seem to care, promptly lying down and moving to curl up to him. He buried his head in the crook of Kuroo’s neck, the older male wrapping his arms around him as he began to gently nuzzle him. “You’re warm, Tet-kun,” he murmured, immediately finding himself become more drowsy as he relaxed into his boyfriend’s loving embrace.

The raven hummed softly in agreement, pulling Kei in just that little bit closer and tenderly kissing his hair. “Sleep, my sweet. We can both stay here just a little longer.”


	4. Chapter 4

Letting out a relaxed sigh, Kei leaned down to press a kiss into Tetsurou’s hair. The older male was curled up beside him, one of his arms and legs wrapped around Tsukishima as he slept, his head resting on the blond’s chest. Even though they hadn’t closed the blinds—too caught up in their longing to hold each other close in a warm embrace—the moonlight was hidden behind the clouds, leaving the room almost completely dark.

Tsukishima wasn’t exactly sure how late it was, but he didn’t mind. Like most nights, he’d woken up for no particular reason, finding himself exactly how he’d been before he fell asleep. Like most nights, Tetsurou clung to him in his sleep, soft breaths escaping his lips as he slept soundly. It didn’t matter that Kei couldn’t see his face as he slept—he was content with just lying there and knowing that his husband was comfortable and sleeping soundly. 

It was these times that he was awake in the middle of the night that Kei liked to cherish. Knowing that he was the one Tetsurou loved, that he was the one Tetsurou came home to every night and clung to in his sleep, that always made his heart fill with warmth. Kei loved Tetsurou more than anything, and he would be happy if he got to spend every night for the rest of his life like this, knowing that if he woke up, Tsukishima Tetsurou would be by his side.


End file.
